Bring Me to Life
by JediVana
Summary: Harry is in trouble and only Ginny can save him, but no one will let her see him. Will Ginny get to him in time?


Disclaimer: I really don't own any of this. Not even the song. That belongs to Evanescence. And the characters well we all know who they belong to.

Bring Me to Life

Harry slumped to the ground. His legs buckling under his weight. He had done it. Voldemort was gone. He could feel Ginny watching him from across the battlefield. Ron and Hermione were holding her back. He smiled weakly and blacked out.

Ginny ran up to him and felt for a pulse. It was faint but there. She looked at his face. His eyes were open. He was unconscious but his eyes were open. "Harry," she whispered into the din of the battle around them. She wept then, not knowing what to do. She suddenly felt herself being pulled at; her mind's eye was being pulled into his emerald eyes.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I have become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"I'm so cold, Ginny," a voice said.

Ginny saw him then sitting with his back against an invisible wall. He was so pale. His emerald eyes shining in the darkness.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My mind," Harry said.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Why -?"

"My destiny has been completed. All my thoughts were bent on that thought for so long that my mind is empty now, save for you." Harry stood and moved to her in the darkness. He took her into his arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Now you consume me, Ginny Weasley. I wait for you."

"Ginny!" Ron's frantic voice called.

"I wait for you."

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Ginny felt gruff hands on her shoulders shaking her awake. "Ginny?!" Ron's voice sounded again.

Her eyes popped open and then closed again against the harsh white light.

"She's awake!" Ron shouted.

"Oh thank goodness…" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny gingerly opened her eyes again and in blinking away the light the faces of Ron and Hermione came into focus.

"R-Ron? What happened?"

"You fainted over Harry's body," Ron answered.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked.

"He is alive but not good. His eyes are open but he appears to be in a coma."

'I wait for you…'

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

Ginny jumped from the bed and asked. "Where is he? I need to see him!"

"Ginny calm down! They won't let anyone in to see him. Trust me we've tried… several times."

'I wait for you…'

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love – Darling – only you_

_Are the life among the dead_

"I need to see him!"

"They won't let you in!" Ron said franticly. He was scared of the look in Ginny eyes.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'LL DIE IF I DON'T SEE HIM!"

Ron stood there dumbstruck. After a few moments, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his closed room door. He knocked on he door and a medic answered it. "She needs to see Harry," he said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but as I said before –"

"I don't think you understand, sir, she is Harry's fiancée."

Ginny stared. 'How did he know? Harry said he didn't tell anyone…'

"Is that true, miss?" The medic asked.

Ginny barely registered what she was saying when she answered, "Yes."

The medic moved away and let her in. Ron didn't follow. He knew something was up.

Ginny walked up to the bed and took his hand. It was cold. She looked into his emerald eyes. The light was almost gone. He was fading.

"Harry…"

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were right there in front of me_

"Harry…"

_I've been sleeping for a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Harry's eyes fluttered.

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

"Harry!"

_Don't let me die here_

Harry's closed and opened again. The light was coming back.

_There must be something more_

"Harry, please! Wake up!" Her head dropped.

_Bring me to life…_

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny's head bolted up. There was a collective gasp from the medics behind them.

"I'm here, Harry."

"It took you long enough!" He laughed. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"And I you, Harry Potter."

Fin

As the screen goes black we hear Ginny ask, "By the way, Harry, did you tell Ron that you proposed?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

Fin For real.


End file.
